conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roman Republic
Roman Expansion vs Germanic Protectorates To stop conflict from arising between our two great nations, I propose we work something out that allows you to expand when you wish (if you wish) while also not conflicting with the NGE's protectorates. For instance Sparta could be part of the empire as an autonomous province and the province would still be a protectorate, but that is just an example. The NGE would support an imperial rome as long as they do not conflict with Germanic claims, protectorates or allies. Kunarian 21:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh look here, I truely have no problem with not having Sparta! And if you are the big brother of Sparta, I'll open a road up in Greece for you to supply them. -Sunkist- 23:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Would this be acceptable? Or do I need to cut back? -Sunkist- 23:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) A trade route through Greece would be brilliant, glad that co-operation is set up to work between the NGE and Rome. Kunarian 23:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You can't have Tunisia, unless you're comfortable with my having a military base there. And it's not an option for you to kick me out either, ee'd have to have a Guantanamo-esque solution. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I have a military base in Istanbul (Unless you want a foreign military base in your territory), and Portugal and the UFSA are big FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS (But its a blank and you can have it). Otherwise, good work. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ya'll like your military baseses. If you use the bases against the intrest of the Roman Republic, the provinces will have the power to remove you. But for now you can stay, but don't stack up anything deadly there. ---Sunkist- 01:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :The power to TRY to remove us. Good luck with that. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Just wonder why a nation like France would merge with a country full of people wearing togas. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) They don't wear togas, its ceremonial. France was attacked by the dicator in the 1990's, and thus when the new Rome came about, they installed propoganda and politians that kept France in Rome. This is just like, "Why would all the deep south states join a super liberal country like Everret?" ---Sunkist- 01:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) OMG YOU ARE ENCOURAGING PEOPLE IN MILAN, TURIN, GENOA, PARIS, MONACO, AND NICE TO WEAR TOGAS??????? That humors me very much. Such metropoltain cities with huge influences in the fashion world would rather die than wear something that was only in style 2000 years ago. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you people not read? CEREMONIAL. Government is where you are required to wear it. Its also just part of the culture and its recreation, you only wear it durning festivals and what not. "THEY DON't WEAR TOGAS, ITS CEREMONIAL."---Sunkist- 02:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ahem, I do read, and it says the government encourages people to wear togas. Now wearing them at festivals is also absurd. I mean, honestly, I'' put on eyeliner and lip gloss (DATS RIGHT HUN) before I attend school. AND THAT'S JUST SCHOOL. Sweetie, people with the mind of a fashion lover just won't unless its halloween. I can tell you that. AND I'M ONLY POINTING OUT FASHION HUN I'M NOT SAYING YOU NEED TO CHANGE IT. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'd prefer you not to call me 'hun'. People all around th world put on costumes for cultural festivals. I'm not big on fashion, and care mostly about culture. I just encourage people to wear history when they come to the Solar Festival.---Sunkist- 02:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Flag Could some one help me find a flag for the Roman Republic? -Sunkist- 00:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I could make you one. Kunarian 00:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Could you please? -Sunkist- 00:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You have one, you still want me to make one? if so just describe what you would like it to be like or just leave it to me. :D Kunarian 01:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I think this can work, but thanks for offering to make one for me. -Sunkist- 01:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I miss my Rome. -Sunkist- 04:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Television If you're really into Rome, then I bet youd'd like the show ''Rome. I saw it on TVNorge and determined that it was American. Synthic 18:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC)